tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirism (Steelfang Strain)
Vampirism granted by the Steelfang family or those granted with their blood is considered a separate strain of vampirism altogether and shares little in common with other vampric strains. Those lucky enough to receive the blood of these vampires become powerful entities far above a common vampire, with all the strengths of one and none of the weaknesses, having many unique abilities. The first two vampires which possessed this strain were the vampire magus Sorin Steelfang and his wife Alyssa, which is why the strain is named after them. Most vampires of the Steelfang Strain are part of the Steelfang family. Contracting Vampirism (Steelfang Strain)Category:The New Kingdoms The only way to contract the Steelfang Strain is through deliberate, direct mixing of bloods with a vampire born with the Steelfang strain via drinking from one that allows it, or the bestowing of the 'awakened' version of the strain via the unique vision that the Steelfang family line has. No other methods of transmission are possible and the blood purges all other forms of vampirism or lycanthropy. Bites or attacks from a vampire who holds this strain in their blood will not transmit it. Turning is practically immediate and there is no time to get a cure. The blood must be taken from the blood vessels of a living Steelfang vampire. Blood from a dead Steelfang Vampire will not work and a Steelfang vampire normally closes all their wounds instantly unless keeping them open for a reason. All vampires of the Steelfang Strain retain their ability to bear children (and are in fact more fertile than normal humans). All children born from any parent afflicted with the Steelfang strain have the Steelfang Strain as part of their bloodline automatically. It gives total immunity to contracting any known disease, including other vampiric strains, lycanthropy or even daedric corruption. Steelfang vampirism can also be passed from child to mother if a woman is pregnant with a Steelfang Vampire, such as when Illyana Abyss-Walker was turned, although this is an unreliable process, with a very random possible outcome. It is incurable by common methods. The only known way to cure it was to have it directly removed by Molag Bal himself, which is not possible anymore after Sylarys destroyed the link Molag Bal had to Steelfang vampirism after she gained incredible powers. Any vampire who is part of the Steelfang family cannot cure their affliction at all, as it is part of their genetic make up, not an infection. Thus, "infection" by a Steelfang vampire can be considered permanent, especially if one has a parent with the Steelfang strain. Raydin and Siris might be able to reverse the affliction for non main line vampires, though. The vampirism, unlike all other strains, does not affect the physical appearance of the individual afflicted by it, save the slight lengthening of the fangs, the change in skin condition to extremely smooth and fair and eyes that gain a slight sparkle, making them nearly impossible to tell from normal people. The vampires from the Steelfang Strain also do not show up on detect life, but will not show up on detect dead either. All members of the Steelfang family stop aging biologically when they reach 17. They are technically not considered undead. Powers and Abilities Vampires of the Steelfang Strain are significantly more powerful than the common vampires and even vampire lords. They are gifted with supernatural strength, speed and stamina far in excess of a normal human, even considered unrealistic for daedra and other powerful spiritual entities. The extent of this strength and speed is incredible, allowing someone who has this blood to easily punch others through multiple walls, crater the ground with a stomp or move at supersonic speed across the land. Steelfang vampires also have immense stamina and endurance, not requiring sleep, food or water. They do not tire out no matter how much they exert physically. All Steelfang Vampires are capable of using spells generally thought to be restricted to only transformed vampire lords, in a powerful and much more efficient manner (and without any transformation). This includes, but is not limited to: Casting vampiric clouds, rapid fired vampire life drain, mass necromancy and mass paralysis. As shown, Raydin ripped a werewolf to shreds with his bare hands, with no difficulty. Steelfang vampires actually have energy claws in their finger structure, which allows them to tear metal with no effort, when combined with their immense strength. These claws are sharp enough to cut ebony and daedric alloys with a casual wave of the hand. Steelfang Vampires lack any modifications to their elemental resistance and thus do not take more damage from flames or less from frost. The sun does not affect their regeneration, which has supernaturally high speeds, especially for their magicka, which is difficult or even impossible to finish. They are completely immune to all poisons and diseases (including plagues caused by Peryite), even to poisons and diseases that a common vampire can catch. Steelfang vampires are not affected by sun spells or silver, unlike normal undead. Even spells that would normally target undead do not work on them at all. Spells which target vampires conceptually can affect a Steelfang, but generally will have it's effect heavily attenuated by other factors. Also, all vampires of the Steelfang Strain are capable of manipulation of life forces, capable of tearing it out of enemies to heal themselves or refill their magicka. They also can convert their magicka into life to heal others. With practice, a vampire afflicted with the Steelfang Strain can easily defeat multiple people or even an entire army with their life bending powers, while staying completely unhurt. Due to the amount of life energy flowing in a Steelfang vampire, they can recover from otherwise fatal injuries in mere seconds, their wounds visibly closing and knitting up, such as how Tavion recovered from multiple episodes of dismemberment from Sylarys, a stab from Arthur and other more minor wounds simply by regrowing anything he lost. This skill costs no magicka to use and in fact refills it, unless one converts magicka to life in order to heal others, making it a deadly attack ability that can be cast repeatedly. Steelfang Vampires of more talent can even harden life into energy and fire it as attacks, or use it as a shield. All Steelfang vampires are capable of flight. They all have a pair of energy wings that they can manifest at any time, even when silenced or out of magicka (both cases are almost impossible to achieve), to engage in flight. Normal Steelfang vampires possess two pairs of wings that originate as white, feathered wings, but they can morph their wings freely into any form which is why it appears that they can manifest in all shapes. Flight is intuitive for any Steelfang vampire, and does not require much study to perfect. All the powers improve with use and practice. A lack of practice will lead to inefficiencies in the powers. Examples of inefficiencies includes Raydin's inability to kill using his fear vision, since he never uses it on anyone, or Annalyse's seeming lack of vampiric powers, since she never uses them. However, to train the skills up does not take very long. Steelfang Vampires, even the mundane ones not of the family, are known to bear a "divine" trait that makes them apart from mortals. This divinity is what allows them to walk freely between the Planes of Oblivion, Aetherius and Mundus. It is also why they have such great powers to the extent the world will bend for them. Due to this trait, they cannot be significantly harmed by weapons that originate from the realm of mortals and daedra, due to existing on a plane of existence that is higher than them by default. This is their "Divine Skin". Also, almost all known Steelfang vampires are talented magi with a host of many other skills, including, but not limited to mastery of Destruction magic, extreme sword skills, biological manipulation, mental powers, soul magic etc. This is probably a coincidence, though, since Sorin Steelfang's ancestors were all magi with massive affinities and aptitude for magic and the like. While magical power is not directly passed down, every Steelfang has an innate ability to pick up magic at a high pace, learning and mastering spells simply through observation. Some members of the Steelfang family even exhibit reality warping and defying powers, like Sylarys, Raydin and Siris. This is possibly due to their magic form known as True Alteration, which all Steelfang Family members can use, or their own logic and reality bending ability. Steelfang vampires can read the tome known as the Voidonomicon with reduced amounts of negative effects received from reading it. It takes them far longer to go insane from reading the book, as their mind is capable of self repair and they perceive phenomena on a grander scale than mortals. The Steelfang family can read the Voidonomicon with no negative effects at all, since their mind is in harmony with the cosmic texts the book presents. Known vampires with Steelfang Strain All people with the last name of "Steelfang" are part of the Steelfang family and possess their powers. The New Kingdoms The Steelfang Strain possessors in the original TNK. Includes all the turned people who didn't achieve full Steelfang Family Member status. * Sorin Steelfang (The first Steelfang vampire/the great ancestor) * Alyssa Steelfang.Sr (Full blooded - same powers as Steelfang family) * Raydin Steelfang * Sylarys Steelfang * Tavion Wolfbrood (Full blooded - same powers as Steelfang family) * Claude Vauban * Illyana Abyss-Walker * Virlomi (Full blooded - same powers as Steelfang family) * Qa'Do (formerly, cured by Molag Bal before Sylarys severed the connection.) * Siris Steelfang * Tyrael Steelfang * Azrael Steelfang * Sariel Steelfang * Annalyse Steelfang * Horus Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Lucifer Steelfang * Abbadon Steelfang * Lamia Steelfang * Raphael Steelfang * Uriel Steelfang * Alyssa Steelfang.Jr * Gideon Steelfang * Sargon Steelfang * Fanari Nikulson * Lucina Sea-Born (Full Blooded - same powers as Steelfang family) * Lily (Full Blooded - same powers as Steelfang family) * Aurilius Wolfbrood (Full Blooded, Son of Sylarys. * Unknown daughter of Claude Vauban and Illyana Abyss-Walker Raydin Steelfang's ex-wife, Astrid Witchbane, is not a Steelfang vampire, even though the affliction flows in her blood, as Raydin prevents her from turning, for familial reasons related to her father. She has not turned ever since, although any children she has will probably carry the genetics of a Steelfang Vampire to some extent. Cosmic Legacy This is a separate list that compiles the Steelfangs taking into account their new origin story. * Sorin Steelfang (The First Ancestor) * Alyssa Steelfang.Sr (Sorin's Bloodbound Partner, the Second Ancestor) * Raydin Steelfang * Virlomi (Raydin's Bloodbound Partner) * Siris Steelfang * Lucina Steelfang (Sea-Born) (Siris' Bloodbound Partner) * Tyrael Steelfang * Azrael Steelfang * Sariel Steelfang * Horus Steelfang * Lily (Horus' Bloodbound Partner) * Amaryllis Steelfang * Evrain (Amaryllis' Bloodbound Partner) * Sorath Steelfang * Sylvia (Sorath's Bloodbound Partner) * Archeron Steelfang * Eryn Steelfang * Azalea Steelfang * Isis Steelfang * Lucifer Steelfang * Abbadon Steelfang * Lamia Steelfang * Raphael Steelfang * Uriel Steelfang * Alyssa Steelfang.Jr * Annalyse Steelfang Trivia * The Steelfang vampires are not affected by the same buffs and weaknesses common to undead, such as silver, flames and sunlight. This is highly uncharacteristic of vampires. The vampirism confers purely benefits. * Contrary to belief, Steelfang Vampires by nature can be targeted by spells that specifically target vampires and only vampires. However, they cannot be targeted by spells that would attack undead. Their divinity would negate such spells, though. * The traits of a Steelfang Vampire that are similar to a classical vampire include fangs (which are shortened), immortality and the ability to sustain themselves on blood, if needed. * The Steelfang vampires also never ever need to drink blood directly. They directly absorb life forces from opponents, converting it into life, magicka and/or stamina. As a result, they never bite people. If they do drink blood, it is normally drained out of the person via telekinesis. * Most Steelfang vampires lack a taste for blood and will not actively seek to drink it. They seem to ignore their bloodlust completely, if it exists, and are always in control of themselves. * Therefore, Steelfang Vampirism might be something else totally beyond vampirism, but this is unknown. * Transmission of Steelfang Vampirism is similar, but not the same as transmission of sexually transmitted diseases, an unfortunate coincidence. * All Steelfang vampires have very smooth, fair skin, even the males. Most are generally regarded as good looking. They do not have blemishes, scars or pimples. * The process for turning a person into a main line Steelfang vampire causes extreme amounts of ecstasy in both the one who is doing the turning and the one receiving the power. It is equal to the consummation of a marriage. * Virlomi's contribution of genetics to the family means many of the third generation Steelfangs like Isis and Horus can change their hair and eye colour. (Annalyse and Siris can change their features via other powers they possess) * Steelfang vampires are similar to archangels in terms of how they command the Tranquil Guardians. They are colloquially known as "Void Angels" by their creator. They might also be seen as Seraphim, given their six winged true forms. * There are no sexually deviant, mentally ill or physically disabled Steelfang Vampires. The reason for this is not known, except for the fact that their healing factor overrides all physical disability and diseases. * Multiple births seem common among the Steelfang lineage. * Steelfang Vampires will prefer normal food to blood, if given the choice. Blood can be consumed as a full meal, though. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Cosmic Legacy